This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The aim of this workshop was to introduce non-experts in the field of x-ray crystallography to the basics of the technique and to inform them about recent technology developments in the areas of crystallization, synchrotron data collection and data analysis that make macromolecular structure determination less tedious and more straightforward for beginners. Workshop lecturers included scientists from HWI, Stanford University, UC Fullerton, the University of Pittsburgh, and SSRL. The workshop program began with lectures on the fundamentals of crystallography. Participants then learned how to take advantage of recent advances in experimental automation and facilities to simplify much of the process. They learned how to properly prepare and send protein to HWI for automated crystallization condition screening and crystallization condition optimization. They received hands-on experience on loading samples into cassettes and uni-pucks for shipping samples to the synchrotron. Connecting to the SSRL control system, they learned how to rapidly test crystals for diffraction quality using the automated facilities at SSRL and were provided with information on how to apply for their own remote access beam time. The SSRL workshop participants totaled ~20. Participants were very enthusiastic about what they had learned and many expressed interest in obtaining beam time at SSRL